


Lunar

by GavinHaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood God Jeremy, Dark God Ryan, Freewood - Freeform, God of Warrior Michael, Lunar Ship, M/M, Slight reference to Sky Factory in this, Solar queen gavin, This is not mpreg but it has mentions of a child at the end, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinHaywood/pseuds/GavinHaywood
Summary: The Dark God is powerful, menacing, violent and uncaring. When he meets a God that is the complete opposite of himself, is death the only possible ending scenario for either of them? Or could there be something hidden beneath that veil of darkness?





	Lunar

_The moon cannot shine without the sun._

Long has people lived in fear of one of the most frightening Gods of all-- the Dark God. Even his name suggests pure evil and wickedness. Always cunning, always menacing; the Dark God is one that is not to be taken lightly. Ruling the smaller beings with a single fist, he draws his sword and lays waste to those who stand up against him. Scarce are those who can defeat him, and scarcer are those who find comfort in his presence. If you were to ask who were the world's most fearful Gods, you could bet that Dark God was at the top of their list, as well as many of the other Gods of Destruction. In their world, there were many types of Gods and Goddesses, but two were the most mentionable: Gods of Destruction, like our dear Dark God, and Gods of Life, who were the complete opposite of the aforementioned group.

No one seen him as a God whom possessed any sort of admirable trait, just like any other God of Destruction. In their eyes, he was just a tainted, black hearted fiend and nothing more, and that's exactly how he preferred it. He found enjoyment in watching the frightened faces of those around him; the way they would cower and shake at the mere presence of him. He cared not about other's disrespect for him, not in the slightest; he was content with his position. He knew that not only did his demeanor showcase his personality, but his choice of garb as well. He always had at his side his most prized possession: his sword -- made entirely out of black metal, as black as the armour that encased his right arm. His robes, also devoid of colour, draped loosely down half his torso and sleeved his left arm, accompanied with trousers of the same shade. Large, leather boots clutched tightly against his lower calf, straps of royal shades snaking along the heavy foot ware. On top of his head sat a wickedly demented crown, black metal that glittered with amethyst. But the one thing that he was most known for, was the clouded halo behind his head that was ever present, and grew or shrank in intensity in accordance to his negative feelings.

Indeed, he was comfortable with the way things ran around him, and thought he understood his desires and purpose quite well. That was, until a strange occurrence suddenly changed the course of his existence, and threw everything he thought he understood into question. At first he thought nothing of this new presence, for Gods came and went at will; it was nothing new. And it was exactly the same scenario this time around, just another random God to get in his way or cause trouble for him.

But, there he was-- some new little thing that appeared without warning. He was a God of Life, but clearly much different than most. He was bright, way too bright. He radiated with not just light, but with pureness. Dressed in all white, his long robe flowed like a gown down to his lower calf, covering the clean and neatly pressed trousers like curtains. His thin and tan legs were halfway visible, and his feet lay bare against the ground, golden bands the only things wrapped around his ankles. More gold was present the higher your eyes rose; cuffs of gold clasped tightly around his wrists, his forearms, and he even had a gold plated tiara that sat against his forehead and stretched around his head, covered by his messy brown locks. The only thing brighter than the overbearing treasure he wore, was the halo surrounding his head, intense rays protruding every direction as a second circle of heat sat parallel in the center. It was too much to take in at once.

It was easy to tell at first glance that he was kind, charitable, radiant with absolute glee. He was called the Solar God-- the one who ruled over everything warm and light. The Dark God knew right away nothing good would come of this man. As talk around town became mostly directed towards this new traveler, he picked up on little hints of just what kind of a man he was. Just like many other Gods, the Solar God also developed other nicknames that he was referred to. Most everyone had already began to call him the Solar Queen instead. The Dark God just stuck to calling him a nuisance. The more stories he heard of the God, the more he grew to loath him without any rational explanation. They did not interact, but he knew he didn't have to in order to understand where he stood with the God. They were meant to be enemies, that much was obvious.

The Solar God was everything the creator of darkness wasn't, and that was the main reason for his hatred of him from the very beginning. He knew that he must have been born for the sole mission of ridding the world of evil-- evil like the Dark God. He had no intention of letting the Sun overpower his Darkness. If it came down to it, he was ready to extinguish that light of his and do away with him. It would be no problem for him, at all, especially with how soft and weak the Solar God was. The Dark God held the power to destroy the world, and the Solar God had the power to make it flourish with life. Surely, they could never co-exist with one another. So, with little time to think rationally about his situation, he set in motion a plan to rid himself of the good, before the good could rid of him first.

And so, he stalked the too bright, too clean man for days upon weeks, waiting for his one chance to take him out. Cautiously, he hid in the shadows, where he felt most at home in, and watched his every move. He came close to attacking many times, but would pull out at the last moment and remain hidden from view. Every time he would make a move to carry forth his plan, he would suddenly stall his movements. He would tell himself it wasn't the right time yet; it was too soon; too many people around; he wasn't sure he'd be able to make a clean getaway, and any other excuse he could think of. So he waited, and waited--anxious, but patient. He grew more and more tired with each passing day he would watch the Solar God walk by him and fail to end his life. There were few times he had to cross his path, getting closer to him than he had wished for. Every time that would happen, he would refuse to meet his eyes, in fear that it would give him away somehow. He would avoid his gaze each time the two met, but the Dark God was not a careful man, and he let himself slip up just once. And it was the one mistake that had cost him the most.

For him, just like every other day, his life was nothing more than a pit of despair and a deep void, so nothing stuck out as him as special on that particular day. As usual, his sinister mind was brewing with thoughts of murderous intent and he felt so much rage built up inside him, that he thought for sure it would be the day he finally rid himself of the pest that had been weighing down on his mind ever since he arrived. He knew the other God's scheduled stops by now, and knew exactly where he would be around that certain hour. Clutching his sword tightly against his hip, he sought the Solar God out, his violent and blood-lusting blue eyes darted about like a mad man, until he finally spotted him. _Now was the time to kill him._ He was sure of it, this time he would fulfill what his destiny chose for him-- to do away with anyone who dare get in his way. Slowly, but with purpose and stealth, he crept up to the Solar God, staring him down with intense eyes. As the man grew closer, his grip on his sword grew tighter, and his desire to see his blood spill grew more intense. But, when the Dark God glanced his direction, he had mistakenly caught the other's eyes. Then, something unexpected. The sun bearing man had done something he thought he'd never see anyone do-- he smiled at him. Not just any normal smile, either, not just some casual grin you would give a passing stranger. Something felt off. 

When their eyes met, and the Dark God stared into deep pools of emerald, and those pale pink coloured lips perked up in such an earnest way, he suddenly felt lighter. He could instantly feel the black clouds behind his head start to turn blue, and he thought for sure if he were to continue to look at him, they would turn as pure white as the robes the Solar God wore. This frightened him, and as if struck by lightening by the expression he was given, he took great haste in fleeing from the other man. It was startling, to feel such an emotion. He couldn't quite pinpoint what emotion he even felt, but he knew it wasn't something he was keen on. He wasn't sure what to make of it, and it was worrisome. How could someone smiling at him cause such an effect? Surely it was some sort of mistake, or perhaps a trick. But he could have sworn, even in that brief moment, something inside him had started to warm up. It was as if his thorny heart was starting to become less prickly. He refused to let it get to him; showing an emotion like that only makes you appear weak, and he was not weak. No, he was the opposite of weak. He refused to be tricked into this sort of entrapment.

He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to think about the way he had made him feel, the way his eyes bore into him like. . .like the sun. The more he tried to ignore it, the more it came back to haunt him. The more he tried to say it was nothing of importance, the less he was able to convince himself that it was the truth. He couldn't get his face out of his head, couldn't get that smile out of his mind, not matter what method he used to erase it. The Solar God just had that kind of affect on people--he was radiant, stunning, brilliant. Suddenly his nickname made sense, he was more like a queen than a God, he realised. He didn't want to think so highly of such an annoying being, but those thoughts kept coming back up to the surface of his conscious. He was incorrect, surely. He would come to terms with the truth just as soon as he confirmed that the emotions he initially thought he felt, were nothing more than a momentary fling.

It took days, and all the strength he had, but he finally decided to go out of his way to be in the same vicinity that the Solar Queen was in. Perhaps this time, he would not hesitate; this time he would end it. He was sure he would follow through with his plan of slaying his enemy. But as fate would have it, failure once again teased him. His gaze found refuge in the sun bearer's, and he became trapped once more, unable to look away from the glow he produced. the Solar Queen then smiled to him, the same as before, and greeted him with a comforting, warm shine. Why was he being so kind? Was it just because he was unaware of his ability? Did he not understand that everyone hated him, and that he should as well? He just didn't understand, and it frustrated him more than anything. There he was, trying to kill the Solar Queen, and what he got in return was not fear like he had hoped-- but kindness! It was as if he _mocked_ the Dark God!

Well, he would not allow him to get away with such mockery. He force himself to snap out of whatever trance the man had put him under, and he found his voice to speak out. For the first time since the Solar Queen arrived, the Dark God opened his mouth to speak to him. "You keep making that face at me, as if you have no clue of who I am. You should not be smiling so happily, you should be fleeing with your tail tucked between your legs!" He could feel the blacken clouds behind his head start to intensify with each word he pierced into the other's ears. He felt himself become stronger, more bold with his prideful speech. To his surprise, the other didn't look as deterred by his words as he had so hoped, he only beamed brighter, somehow. "I know of who you are. But I just do not see what everyone else sees, I suppose. I sense the good in you, and it makes me happy, that is why I smile." Within mere moments, the storm cloud of hate disappeared, and he could feel his halo growing from black to dark blue once more. The negative feelings within him also began to fade. He held no more words to be said; all he could offer was his stunned silence. Without much more explanation, the Solar Queen had bid him farewell before he disappeared from sight, leaving a confused and even more annoyed Dark God. With him gone, he was finally able to think straight. The good in him? There was no good, not even a sliver. How could he spread such lies so carefree?

Without any other ideas of what to do about the situation, he decided to leave. He felt foolish just standing and staring at an empty space before him, so home was what he sought out next. He decided he no longer wanted to see the Solar Queen again-- didn't want to continue to feel this confusion and uncertainty. He knew he was a smart man, and being unsure about something as trivial as a God of Life was torture for him. As much as he tried to tell himself to forget about him and just move on, maybe even move out of the area and find somewhere new to live so he did not have to cross his path any longer, he kept coming back to the same thought every waking morning, and every waking night. Trying to deny himself and his emotions only made things worse, and only made him realise his feelings that much quicker. Each time he would reluctantly see the sun bearing man, he could feel himself unraveling at the seams. The darkness within him was diminishing each time he would gaze upon that charming smile. He desperately made a pass to save what little frustration and anger he felt for the man, but found it impossible after time had past. What could he possibly do to combat that? No sword he held in his possession could slay that sincerity.

It felt like no time at all to him, but in reality it had been quite awhile, that he had finally given up hope that there was nothing inside him that felt any sort of positive emotion towards the Solar Queen. Once he let his hatred go completely, the world seemed to change around him. No longer did he feel the burning need to rid of the other God, but now he wished to see to it that no harm came to him. It was sickening to him at first, to come to an understand of what his real desire was. But eventually, it became almost natural, as much as he hated to admit such an embarrassing thing. It was mystery to him what had caused his sudden shift in emotions. Was it really what he wanted? Or perhaps it was a curse that the Solar Queen placed on him? He knew that to be false, for none of the tales the people had spread about him told anything of him being able to curse people. No, he was just a simple sun God that held the power of warmth and light. He was nothing more than a charming individual-- not some witch that casts spells. He never thought he would come to grow soft for someone with such a personality, but he could no longer deny it. He wanted to be closer to the sun God.

However, he knew in order to keep the Solar Queen at a maintained level of health, he would have to be careful and not get too close to him. He was afraid that if he slipped up, he could accidentally hurt him-- after all, he was darkness, and the Solar Queen was light. They were too different, and there was no doubt in his mind that if he stayed too close to him for too long, he would harm him instead of protect him. He didn't want to risk it, so he kept his distance. For ages of time, the Dark God continued to follow the Solar Queen at close range, but he would limit the space between them, choosing to stay hidden in the shadows just as he had done before, but this time the intent was not to watch him to schedule an attack. Instead, he wished to keep an eye on him in secret without causing suspicion in either the Solar Queen, or other onlookers near by. This way, he could see his beloved sun without harming him, as well as make sure he was kept safe from any threat. He did not mind if it seemed like a waste of his time or effort. Before, he would have scoffed at the idea of protecting a God of Life, but somehow, his body acted on its own and told him that this God was worth keeping out of harms way.

Quite some time had past, and his plan was working rather well. He was never spotted by the God he tailed, nor was he spotted by others who would question him. The more he watched the Solar Queen, the more his heart grew tender for him, even if they did not actually speak in person. As he witnessed, there was no cause for alarm when it came to the sun God. What he had gathered from his viewing, the most he had to worry about so far, was that the Solar Queen was very clumsy and quite an airhead. He didn't suspect such a surprising trait at all from his initial overview of his personality, nor did anyone else mention something of the sort when he heard stories. But he didn't mind it, actually, he found it rather amusing and cute. Despite that, he was feeling confidant that there would be no need for him to spring into action in order to ensure his safety. Still, he continued to watch over him. It seemed to be going better than he thought, for a time. However, much like he brought constant misfortune upon others, he himself bared ill luck.

It was just a minor incident at first, and he thought little of it. One particular day, another God of Destruction known as the God of War-- a very skilled God that not only has seen individual death, but the death of multiple people at once-- began to eye the Solar God in a way that the Dark God knew was anything but innocent. He could see it in his eyes: malice. It looked to him a lot like the malice he had once felt towards the man, himself. The God of War always carried with him a light blue sword, that he only removed from his back when he felt threatened. Half his face was normally covered in the pelt of a bear, giving him the sense of a true warrior. Anyone with a brain knew the Gods of Destruction were not to be known to harbor kind feelings towards any God of Life such as the Solar Queen. He himself were included in that, or at least he was, until he finally opened his eyes. Even though he was himself a God of Destruction, he did not allow that to deter himself from seeking out his heart's true cries. So when he saw the man taking an interest in the sun God, he knew it would lead to nothing but ill intent. He didn't make any rash moves until he absolutely had to, but he was sure to take extra caution and keep an even closer eye on the Solar Queen, as well as the God of War, at all costs. He refused to let anything evil lay a hand on him. Many other instances followed after that one; the God of War would stop when he saw the other, and he would gauge him, as if he were studying him, without so much as a single word to him. The sun bearer seemed unaware of the dangers he was in, which only made the Dark God that much more paranoid. It seemed perhaps he wasn't as open eyed to people who bared evil as he was for those whom held good in their hearts. It would only serve as an obstacle for him in the long run. It hardly mattered to the Dark God-- for either way, he would make sure to keep those who wish to harm him under control. He had slain many Gods of Destruction before, and he would do so again in the blink of an eye if they threatened his Queen.

There wasn't a need for any action for awhile, not until the God of War followed his previous visits with a companion. The Dark God recognised him instantly. Small glass bottles topped with corks hung to ropes around his waist, these containers held a dark crimson substance. He was the Blood God, no doubt. Even by the Dark God's standards, the Blood God was vicious and cruel. He didn't go out of his way to end anyone's life like the other two did, but instead he would keep them alive to torture them for an eternity, delving in black magic to further find ways to inflict pain and misery on his victims. He was a frighting one, indeed, and even the Dark God bared a small fear of him, not because he looked frightening, but because he knew exactly what he was capable of and what kind of personality he had within him. It was rare for those two to be together, for they both had very different objects in mind most of the time, and did not see eye to eye. What could the occasion be for them to team up like this? Whatever it was, he knew it only spelled trouble for this particular God of Life. He stayed his distance, however, as much as he wanted to march up to the two Gods of Destruction and tell them to leave, but for now he had no reason to intervene. So he watched, opting to be patient and rational for once.

And what he watched was a little more than unnerving. The two circled the Solar Queen like they were wolves about to pounce on their prey, and eventually it caused him to stop and question them. "Can I help you?" The Dark God could hear from far away. Their conversation was a bit muffled for his ears, but he could hear well enough to understand the situation. The shorter of the two-- the Blood God -- spoke up next as the pair stopped in front of the Solar Queen, preventing him from leaving. "Perhaps you can. What say you follow us?" The way he said it; the tone of his voice, the Dark God instantly had a sinking feeling he was right the whole time, that the Solar Queen was in danger. His heart began to pick up speed as adrenaline kicked on. He twitched, anticipating something happening, his hand on his sword as his senses became heightened and on high alert. The Solar Queen was quick to deny his offer, stating he was on his way somewhere else. That was when the God of War stepped up and reached his arm around the sun God, snatching something that hung at his side. It was a small burlap sack tied at the top. 

"What is this? Sand? How sad. You really are nothing more than a worthless God. You cannot do anything. Why, I would wager that you cannot even defend yourself against a sickly rabbit." The warrior teased. The Solar Queen began to frantically reach for his possession back; it was clear whatever was in there was important to him, and he was desperate to get it back. "Stop it! Give it back." But no matter how much he begged, the God of War just laughed and ignored him. He tossed the bag over to his friend. "Aw, look how pathetic. He tries so hard to survive in this harsh realm, only to be met with failure. Those little rays of sun of yours could not even burn through paper." The Blood God joined in the laughter and caught the bag, agreeing with his partner and joining in the mocking. He threw the bag behind his shoulder carelessly to discard it from the reach of the sun God. That's when the Dark God decided to no longer stay hidden. He made a quick grab for it and successfully snatched it without causing the contents to spill out.

The other Gods of Destruction didn't seem to notice, however, as they continued with their harassment of the Solar Queen, insulting him, even going as far as shoving him. That's when the Dark God had enough of it, and he stormed straight up behind the Blood God; the dark clouds behind his head going pitch black with anger. The first one to notice his presence was the God of War, who tried to flash a cocky smile, but the tone of his voice clearly outed him on his fear, not only that, but he made a grab for his sword, placing his palm against the hilt in ready to grab it if he so needed. "Hah, look who it is. What do you want? We were in the middle of something." His statement only further infuriated the Dark God, and he lashed out at him, shouting. "If you continue to pester him, I will not hesitate with slaughtering the lot of you. And I will do so with a grin on my face as your blood rains from the sky." Though he could not see his own face, he could feel his eyes go black, which only ever happened when he is overcome with anger.

The two evil Gods stared at the angered man for a moment, but found it difficult to keep eye contact without their insides beginning to feel like they were boiling over, that was the powerful effect of the Darkness that lied beneath the God. They glanced at each other, ducking their heads in fear of the man. They seemed to be trying to speak to each other only using their minds, but it was clear that the intense aura of the God of Darkness was overpowering them and their judgement. The Dark God waited patiently for one of them to speak or to act. He was serious about what he said, and they knew so. However, pride took over their mouths, and not long after the silence, the God of War scoffed and motioned for his partner to follow him. "Whatever. He was boring anyway. I guess this self proclaimed God-of-all-darkness-and-evil wants him all to himself. Well, that is fine with me. As long as you do not allow him to live any longer than necessary." As the two turned to take their leave, the Dark God stayed planted in front of the Solar Queen until he was sure the two of them were out of sight and not returning.

Once he was confident they were miles away and were too afraid to turn back, he finally looked towards the other God. He got a more detailed look at his features; sun-kissed skin, bright and lively green eyes, silky chestnut colour hair. He was perfectly beautiful, from everything to his golden halo to his flowing white robe that was spotless of any filth or mud. He was a sight to behold, for certain. Snapping out of his stupor, he finally realised that he should not be standing right next to him; he may hurt him, which would make what he had just gone out of his way to prevent irrelevant. He had done his job, and he would seek to return back into the shadows where he belonged. Before he could take his chance to flee, however, he felt something unexpected: someone grabbed a hold of him, bringing him into a tight embrace and holding him firmly against a warm body. The Dark God did not realise how cold his body was until feeling such a radiant and healing warmth. When his eyes glanced down, he saw it was the Solar Queen that had suddenly grabbed him. He was also utterly confused and shocked at what he was witnessing. At first he thought he was being attacked, that perhaps the Solar Queen was taking his chance to rid of him, but quickly understood that he was being hugged, and hugged so tight that he could barely move. The only problem was, why? Why was he holding onto him?

He didn't have to wonder for long, for the Solar Queen soon spoke up and explained himself. "Thank you for saving me, I appreciate it." The Dark God couldn't tell if the reason his face felt so hot was because of the other's heat, or if it was because he was feeling rather embarrassed and shy in that particular moment. Being so close to him, feeling his body touching his, it made him stall. He could barely think, let alone move. He wasn't sure what to say; what could he say, could he even speak at all in that time? Should he just take his appreciation and leave it at that? Or say something else? He felt like his mouth refused move no matter how much he tried to will it. It turned out, however, that he didn't have to force himself to say anything; the other spoke up once again and cut off any would-be statements. "But, I have been wanting to ask you, why do you always hide in the shadows when around me? Could it be that you are afraid of me? Or is that perhaps just something you are accustomed to doing around anyone in public?"

The urge to embrace him back was getting to be too much, and he finally gave in to his desire, holding onto the smaller man with a gentle grasp, which he didn't know until then that it had been something he wanted to do for awhile. It was like heaven, to him, to be able to finally have physical contact with someone he had admired from afar for so long. He felt even frailer in his arms than he had expected him to, and the need to keep him safe only grew that much stronger because of it. He wanted to laugh at the silly question the other God had proposed. Of course he wasn't afraid of _him_ , not directly anyway. No, what he was afraid of was himself. What could he do in that moment? Should he tell the truth or make up something? Normally he would lie in this kind of situation so he would refrain from hurting his pride, but something inside him blurted out the sentence before he could even think. "No, more like I was afraid I would end up harming you. So I kept my distance." He explained, and immediately felt ridiculous for saying it out loud, but it was too late. The Dark God quickly released the sun God, opting to look at anything but his facial expression then. He stared at the sky, but out of curiosity, he took a quick glance toward the other to see what kind of face he was making. The Solar Queen cocked an eyebrow, looking more like he was confused rather than he pitied him, as he had initially expected.

He replied in a cheeky tone of voice, much different than his normal soft and polite tone, saying "but you did not at all, in fact, you saved me. I knew there was good in your heart, and maybe now you will see it for yourself." The Dark God didn't know how to respond with that; he knew his words held truth, but even so, he was left to ponder the question of "why" again. Never had he found himself so silent during a confrontation with anyone, and yet there he was, unable to speak to this tiny and fragile God in front of him. "If you do not believe me," the Solar Queen continued, folding his hands behind his back and grinning, his beam of light growing, "then allow me to show you? Just give me a chance to try to get you to open up, and I think you will understand what I refer to."

Surprisingly, his offer didn't sound that bad to him. In fact, it sounded like a lovely idea. He never thought in all of his life time that he would be asked out by anyone, let alone a God of Life, much less _this_ one, the one he had admired for so long. He still held that worry in the back of his mind that he may slip up and somehow end up hurting him, but if the Solar Queen himself shown no signs of fear, then he would try to put his concerns in the back of his mind for now. If he wanted to try to change this evil creature's thorny heart, then he could go ahead and try. And try, he did. Over the few encounters the two had with one another, the Solar Queen did his best to get the Dark God to open up and see the good in the world instead of just feeling nothing but negativity and gloom.

At first the Dark God was skeptical, not understanding the point, but all too quick did that change for him. Each time they would meet up, he could feel himself starting to feel a pleasant warmth resonate throughout his body that he couldn't explain in full, but the only thing he was certain of, it was because of the Solar Queen's presence that he felt that way. He knew it sounded cliche, but the more time he spent with the Solar Queen, the more his ice heart began to melt. He smiled more, began to see the world as something rather beautiful, instead of just something that laid in wait to be taken over. The Solar Queen promised to lighten his heart, and in return the Dark God promised to keep him safe. They became each other's equal, eventually, instead of the Dark God's initial idea of them being each other's rival. They were both dependent on each other, more than they had expected. They became close friends rather rapidly, and before long, the Solar Queen had asked him if he could confess something personal to him. Of course, he had allowed him to confide in him, and what was shared with him was more shocking than expected.

"I love you." Is what the sun bearing God uttered to him, in a hushed and embarrassed voice, getting straight to the point, as he usually did. The Dark God's initial reaction was surprise and denial. There was no way he heard what he did, he swore. But when he had asked for confirmation, the Solar Queen repeated himself loud, replaying the words again, and making sure the Dark God understood him this time. Everything was a blur to him after that, and all he remembered was being locked in a kiss with the other God. Who kissed whom first? He couldn't even remember, all he knew was it felt like something he had been wanting to do for a long time. A spark of excitement ignited in his heart, something he hadn't felt for a very long time. Afterwards, he no longer cared if the world didn't make sense, he didn't care about the confusion he felt towards the Solar God, he didn't even consider them anymore. His conscious was much like the dark cloud surrounding him, and with the Solar Queen's love, he felt himself unable to do anything but bask in his rays and allow for himself to feel cleansed and clear.

The two Gods embraced each other as their significant other, and they both felt quite content with their decision. However, not long after had the public become aware of their affair, had they began to express their disapproval for their relationship. There were many whispers that floated around, mainly ones such as "their love is not real", and "they will never work, they contradict each other too much". The first accusation didn't bother the Dark God that much, for he knew it was simply not true; he loved the Solar Queen, and there was no doubt in him that the Solar Queen loved him back. However, the second was what struck him harder than he imagined and stuck in his brain like a parasite. They were too different, that much was fact, but did they really contradict each other too much for them to be able to maintain a viable relationship? Were they cursed to not be able to make things work because of their contrasting natures?

He had been afraid from the very beginning that he would some day cause the Solar Queen harm due to their mass differences, but he was sure their love for each other could overcome that fear. When he looked at the sun bearer, he saw nothing but purity and light. Yet when he looked at himself, all he saw was evil and black. Could two polar opposites really work together? Or would they be doomed to fall into reality and reject each other? For quite some time he had pondered on this issue, only to be met time and time again with no answer. He tried to think of it logically, and illogically all the same, yet nothing came to him. He tried to come up with a reason why they would be fine, but nothing came from it that made sense. The public continued their ridicule of them. He cared very little about them insulting _him_ , he was used to it by now, but it irked him every time to hear them say hurtful things towards the Solar Queen. The Solar Queen did nothing in return but ignore them and continue to smile. He did not seem to care, either, and even went as far as to laugh at the comments. The Dark God had no doubts that his partner felt the same way he did. But, even so, was it all for naught?

He was unsure, and it caused him to become distant and cold towards the man he loved. Eventually, he even tried to avoid him altogether, tried to stop thinking about him. He had told him he needed some time alone for a bit, and the Solar Queen had agreed to give it to him, but he did so while giving him a facial expression that the Dark God could only see as hurt and betrayal, which only made his decision that much harder. But he needed time to himself, needed time to get his baring and figure things out. He thought, perhaps, after awhile, he would come to forget his feelings for the Solar Queen, which would in the end be better for both of them. But, each day that went by without the Solar Queen, he felt more lost, and more empty than he had ever felt before. Despite telling himself that he could live without him, he knew he couldn't. He knew he relied on the Solar Queen, probably even more than the other relied on the Dark God. He knew it was pathetic and totally out of character for him, but just because he recognised the strange emotions he was feeling, didn't mean he could control it. It started to become impossible for him to be without the Solar Queen; it was so cold, so lonely. Eventually, he had to return to him, and once he did, his love was waiting for him with the same genuine smile he always wore, the same warm glow he had gotten all too used to.

"Welcome home." He was greeted with, causing a painful strike to his heart. He didn't deserve such treatment after what he pulled, at least that much he understood. The Solar Queen looked at him with knowing eyes, before he spoke. "It must be hard for you, to feel so confused and angry." The Dark God wanted to say otherwise, wanted to refute him, but he couldn't. Instead, he just listened to him and every word he said, taking every word to heart. "You want to believe that what everyone is saying is nothing but spiteful lies, right? But you are unsure because you see the reason they feel that way. But at the same time, you know you love me, just as much as I, you, and you are not sure how to feel because of these conflicting emotions. The problem between us being total opposites is what is keeping you from fully understanding how you feel. You want to believe we can make our affair work, but it becomes near impossible with this contradiction presenting itself in such a fierce way."

It was as if he saw right through him, like he knew him better than he knew himself. Was it really that obvious what he was going through? He couldn't deny his words; he knew he was right. The Dark God couldn't even stand to look at the other; he was too ashamed. He should have known better, though, than to underestimate the overwhelming power the Solar Queen had over him. Feeling his hands being grasped in that moment, the Dark God hesitatingly directed his gaze towards the other man. There was a short pause of them staring into one another's eyes before the Solar Queen continued on with his statement. 

"It doesn't matter to me what anyone else says; they do not understand you like I do. I see the good in you, the good you keep locked away from even yourself. You are strong, but on the inside you are softer than you let on. That does not make you weak, it makes you tougher than you would think. Emotions are the strongest driving force that you can create. Think back to when those two Gods were being cruel to me. You were angry, were you not? And that anger alone was enough to chase them away. You only felt such an intense emotion because of your underlying love for me. In return, that had caused you to become stronger. At least. . . that is what I feel to be fact. But it does not matter to me either way; I love you for everything you are, even your flaws, even the things that other people may fear you for. I love all of you." Once he was finished, he flashed another smile, which caused the Dark God's heart to flutter. He couldn't deny it any longer; he really did need the Solar Queen. He felt like he had to say something in return, explain to him just how much he loved him, as well. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt he could not produce the words he was looking for, like the other had.

Instead, he opted to wrap his arms around the Solar Queen, bringing him in for a tight embrace, pouring every ounce of feeling he had in the motion. He laid his head on top of the other's, letting his soft, brown, messy locks tickle his cheek. He couldn't find his voice to express to him how much he treasured him, how much he adored and loved him, so he tried to let his actions speak for him. It seemed to be enough, because he heard a content sigh from the smaller God in his arms, followed by the feeling of him snuggling closer into the hug. No other words needed to be spoken then, for everything was conveyed. He no longer felt the confusion weighing on him as heavily as it did before; he could push them aside and be grateful for what he had. If their love was contradictory, then he didn't mind being a walking contradiction. He would work to one day prove everyone wrong.

He continued to show his love for the Solar Queen, protecting him from harm, and in return he was given all the light and happiness in his life that he could ever want. It was true that sometimes he had to act on his duties as a Dark God, but the Solar Queen took it upon himself to overlook his doings, and his love never faltered one bit in accordance. They worked to make their relationship stand true, and it became easier with every passing moment. It wasn't long until the chance presented itself to the Dark God to show everyone just how much their loved reigned over all other's skepticism, just as he had hoped. On a particular morning, he could remember waking up feeling warmer than usual, despite being used to the heat that radiated off the Solar Queen as he held him during the night. His eyes fluttered open with a heavy weariness, but he willed himself awake and focused his attention on the God beside him. Shifting himself just slightly so he can get a better view of him, he instantly noticed something off, though it took him a few moments to register what he was looking at. There, tucked underneath the Solar Queen's arms, rest a tiny infant with curly dark brown hair. It seemed as soundly asleep as the man holding it.

The Dark God was confused, and rather shocked at the sight. Where did it come from? He knew for a fact that they had not fallen asleep with any child in the nearby. He decided it would be best to figure the situation out with his partner awake and aware before he continued to ask questions. He did all he could to be gentle in waking the Solar Queen, as to not disturb the strange visitor. "Awaken, please." He whispered in a hurried tone. The Solar Queen was not one to be such a heavy sleeper, so his eyes twitched in a matter of moments, and it wasn't long until he was fully conscious and moving to shift in his laying position. The Dark God ushered him to stay still, pointing towards his arms. Only then did the smaller God realised what the urgency in his voice was for. 

He observed the sun bearers face, and could tell he was really trying to comprehend what he was looking at. "Care to explain?" He asked him suddenly, as if he were playing some kind of joke on him. "That is beyond me, my dear. I woke up only moments before. I thought perhaps you would have an answer." Of course he knew he didn't, but that didn't stop him from simply stating the proposal. If anything, he was just trying to keep the horrified sun God calm, as his face suggested he could flip out at any moment. "Obviously I have no clue where this came from either!" He answered with more power behind his voice than the Dark God was expecting, and it caused the little one to stir in its sleep, though it did not whimper, merely snuggled its face deeper into the nook of the Solar Queen's breast.

"This is so creepy. . ." The Solar Queen started. "Why would someone just leave their baby in the arms of a stranger and then disappear? It does not make any sense at all." No. .it didn't, which is why the Dark God was certain that wasn't what had happened. There had to be some sort of other explanation. It was too young to crawl, let alone walk on its own and find its way to them, so where did it come from? "Let me see it for just a moment." The Dark God said as he moved to get a closer look of the babe, only to be met with large, intense blue eyes. He had to admit, it really freaked him out, and even caused him to reel back. However, it also made him think, this child looked familiar somehow, but why? Surely he hasn't seen it before.

The Solar Queen then picked the infant up and held it out to the other God, whom was momentarily confused by the gesture, until he realised he had asked to see it. Without questioning, he took the child in his arms, noting that it was female. As he stared down into her face, he also noticing something else that should have been painfully obvious from the start. "Look. . .she has a ring of gold surrounding her head. It looks an awful lot like your halo." The Solar Queen pointed at the back of her head, then stating, "but look, she also has dark ring surrounding the halo, just like. . ." he then glanced up towards the Dark God, and the other understood what he meant. Somehow, a child with their likeness and a halo that looked similar to a combination of theirs had appeared to them overnight. What if it wasn't coincidence or a simple error due to negligence? What if it was meant to happen? There are many stories of ways Gods are born, they are not created solely by sexual means. So, was it possible that this certain being was created by something powerful? Something like. . ."Love." The Dark God uttered to himself, causing the other to give him a quizzical stare. It had all made sense to him, now. All the questions he had, even before now, they were all answered, all because of this tiny Goddess he held.

"Do you not see? This is not some random child, she is ours. Our love for one another was so powerful, it caused such a phenomenon to occur. She is the embodiment of both of our spirits: of light and of dark." A smile etched his features as his eyes grew soft with immediate fondness for the small creature. The Solar Queen, however, was still rather unsure, but he seemed to take the answer to heart and nodded. "Ah, yes. . .I see. Makes sense." Although, the sound of his voice told the Dark God it did not make sense to him. He then continued on. "Everyone was wrong. They told us we would do nothing but contradict each other and end up rejecting one another. They said it would never last. But look, this child proves that light and dark can work together and still create something beautiful." It was all the confirmation he needed. No longer would he question himself nor his love for the Solar Queen. He knew his place in the universe now, and it was to stay by the Solar God's side, forever sharing in his light and letting his warmth make him glow with strength, and in return he would protect his precious sun. The Solar Queen did not question further, merely asking a simple question. "So, what are we going to name her, then? If she is indeed our spawn, then it is up to one of us to chose what she shall be called." 

The Dark God only had to think for a moment before the name came to him, as if it were planted in his brain all along and simply needed a reason to be released. He uttered the name with a gentle, caring voice. "Solar Eclipse." The name itself seemed to cause the child to grow contempt, for she shut her eyes once more and nuzzled a chubby cheek against the palm of the Dark God, half of her creator. The Solar Queen didn't seem to have any objections as he, too, graced her with a grin, before finding a comfortable spot nestled against his partner's arm, resting a head on his shoulder as he took in the sight of the new addition to their family. Together, along with this beautiful mix of light and dark, would show the world just how sturdy their combined strengths and hearts could be when they came together.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best. I'm sorry this failed short of the mark I was aiming for. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I am embarrassed. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot anyway. Maybe I will get lucky and someone will understand the nonsense I wrote.


End file.
